Warriors: Power Within
by Linzerj
Summary: Sequel to Warriors: A Hero Rising. Aang and Toph are transported to the warriors world, and Jayfeather believes they are the keys to a mysterious prophecy he has recieved. But with tensions running high, will Aang and Toph be able to save the day? T
1. Allegiances & Prologue

**Warriors: Power Within**

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**: Firestar – ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt  
Apprentice, Firepaw

**Deputy**: Brambleclaw – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**: Jayfeather - gray tabby tom with unseeing blue eyes  
Apprentice, Mistpaw

**Warriors:** (toms and she-cats without kits)

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Rockpaw

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw – golden brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Oakpaw

Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger patches

Ferncloud – pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg – long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
Apprentice, Frostpaw

Birchfall – light brown tabby tom

Graystripe – long-haired gray tom

Millie – striped gray tabby she-cat, former kittypet, Graystripe's mate  
Apprentice, Leopardpaw

Hazeltail – small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart – gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost – tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionblaze – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Icestorm – White she-cat

Foxpelt – reddish tabby tom

Rosepetal – dark cream she-cat

Toadspots – black-and-white tom

Briarleaf – dark brown she-cat

Bumblestripe – very pale gray tom with black stripes

Blossomwish – pale brown she-cat with a dark stripe along her spine

Dovewing – fluffy gray she-cat

Ivyfern – tabby-and-white she-cat

Starsong – silver-gray she-cat with a white patch on chest and blue eyes

Darkpelt – very dark brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

Skyheart - gray tabby she-cat with white ears, white tail, and white paws

**Apprentices:** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Firepaw - golden tom with amber eyes

Rockpaw - brown tabby tom

Leopardpaw - golden she-cat with brown spots and blue eyes

Frostpaw - white she-cat with blue eyes

Oakpaw - red-brown tabby tom

Mistpaw - tortoiseshell-and-gray she-cat

**Queens:** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes, expecting Firestar's kits

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, expecting Brambleclaw's kits

Whitewing – white she-cat with green eyes, mother to Birchfall's kits; Sunkit (light brown tabby she-cat), Snowkit (white tom), and Rainkit (dark gray tabby tom)

Daisy – cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace, mother to Birdkit (light gray tabby she-cat), Dawnkit (cream-colored she-cat), and Stormkit (dark gray tabby tom)

**Elders:** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Longtail – pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing eyesight

Mousefur – small dusky brown she-cat

Purdy – old tabby tom, former loner

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Blackstar – large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Deputy: **Russetfur – dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat:**Littlecloud – very small tabby tom  
Apprentice, Flameheart (ginger tom)

**Warriors: **Oakfur – small brown tom

Smokefoot – black tom

Ivytail – black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat  
Apprentice, Icepaw (white she-cat)

Toadfoot – dark brown tom

Crowfrost – black-and-white tom

Kinkfur – tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles  
Apprentice, Mudpaw (dark brown tom)

Ratscar – brown tom with long scar across his back

Snowbird – pure white she-cat

Snaketail – dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater – white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Tawnypelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with gen eyes  
Apprentice, Leafpaw (light brown tabby she-cat)

Owltalon – light brown tabby tom

Olivefrost – tortoiseshell she-cat

Redfur –mottled brown and ginger tom

Scorchclaw - dark gray tom

Dawnpetal - cream-furred she-cat

Tigerstripe - dark brown tabby tom

**Queens:** Shrewfoot - gray she-cat with black feet, mother of Tigerstripe's kits; Stonekit (gray tom), Fernkit (light brown tabby she-cat), Nightkit (black tom), and Cloudkit (light gray tabby she-cat)

**Elders: **Cedarheart – dark gray tom

Tallpoppy – long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Onestar – brown tabby tom

**Deputy: **Ashfoot – gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Barkface – short-tailed brown tom  
Apprentice, Kestrelwing (mottled gray tom)

**Warriors**: Tornear – tabby tom

Crowfeather – dark gray tom

Owlwhisker – light brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Blackpaw (black tom)

Whitetail – small white she-cat

Gorsetail – very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur – ginger tom with white paws

Harespring – brown-and-white tom

Leaftail – dark tabby tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice, Pinepaw (brown she-cat with blue eyes)

Willowclaw – gray she-cat

Antpelt – brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot – gray tom with two dark paws  
Apprentice, Darkpaw (black she-cat)

Heathertail – light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt – black tom with amber eyes

Swallowleaf - dark gray she-cat

Sedgefern - light brown tabby she-cat

Thistlefur - long-haired white tom

**Queens**: Sunpetal – tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead, mother to Whitekit (white tom), Dapplekit (tortoiseshell she-cat), and Fernkit (light brown tabby she-cat)

Dewspots – spotted gray tabby she-cat, mother to Specklekit (spotted gray tabby she-cat) and Brackenkit (light brown tabby tom)

**Elders: **Webfoot – dark gray tabby tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader:**Leopardstar – unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Deputy: **Mistyfoot – gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Mothwing – dappled golden she-cat  
Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

**Warriors: **Voletooth – small brown tabby tom

Reedwhisker – black tom  
Apprentice, Beetlepaw (black tom)

Beechfur – light brown tom  
Apprentice, Treepaw (brown tabby tom)

Rippletail – dark gray tabby tom

Dawnflower – pale gray she-cat  
Apprentice, Flowerpaw (gray-and-white she-cat)

Graymist – pale gray tabby she-cat

Icewing – white she-cat with blue eyes

Pouncetail – ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur – light gray tabby tom  
Apprentice, Pricklepaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Otterheart – dark brown she-cat  
Apprentice, Petalpaw (white she-cat with brown flecks)

Pinefur – very short-haired tabby she-cat

Rainstorm – mottled gray-blue tom  
Apprentice, Dewpaw (light gray tabby she-cat)

Duskfur – brown tabby she-cat

Minnowstream – dark gray she-cat  
Apprentice, Grasspaw (light brown tom with green eyes)

Pebblefur – mottled gray tom

Sneezewhisker – gray-and-white tom  
Apprentice, Whitepaw (white she-cat)

Mallowsplash - light brown tabby tom

Nettleclaw - dark brown tabby tom

Robinfeather - tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Copperfern - dark ginger she-cat

**Queens:** Mosspelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Spottedkit (tortoiseshell she-cat), Leafkit (tortoiseshell-and-brown tom), and Lakekit (light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

**Elders: **Heavystep – thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail – dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream – gray tom

**Cats Outside Clans**

Aang - light gray tom with strange dark gray arrow markings and gray-colored eyes

Toph - black she-cat with sightless green eyes

**Prologue**

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Toph were inside their house at Ba Sing Se. They were stopping there for a few days to let Appa and Momo rest as they flew to Kyoshi Island and the South Pole.

Aang was looking at some pictures of cats in the book room with Toph, telling her what they looked like. One was of a gray tabby tom with blue eyes, standing with a black she-cat with green eyes and a golden tabby tom with amber eyes near a lake.

Suddenly the picture began to glow. Aang stepped back, startled and confused. Winds swirled within the book room.

"Aang!" Toph cried. "What's happening?!"

"I don't know!" Aang replied as the wind picked up. The two young teens were barely visible.

Then, as soon as it started, the whirlwind stopped. But the room was empty. Aang and Toph were gone.

"Aang, Toph, are you guys alright?" Katara asked, bursting through the doors with Sokka and Suki behind her. The room was quiet.

"Guys?" Sokka called. No reply came. "This isn't funny!"

"They're gone, just like that," Suki noted.

And it was true. All that was left of the two was a few pieces of stardust...

* * *

This is the sequel to **_Warriors: A Hero Rising_**, just to let some of you know. I hope you enjoy this!!! REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 1

**Warriors: Power Within**

**Chapter 1**

"Sandstorm, push! Just one more left...great, that's it. You've done it. Congratulations."

Jayfeather spoke these words to Sandstorm as she delivered her last kit. She had delivered two other healthy toms, and this one she-kit.

"What should we name them?" Firestar asked his mate, nuzzling her.

"I want to call this ginger tom Sparkkit, and the other tom can be Blazekit, both after you." She paused, looking at Firestar. "You name the she-kit."

"How about...Maplekit?" Firestar suggested. Sandstorm sighed. "That's a wonderful name."

Jayfeather squeezed out of the nursery so Firestar and Sandstorm could admire their new kits.. He padded over to Lionblaze. "Want to go out into the forest with me? I could use a bit of fresh air."

"Sure," Lionblaze replied. "Do you want to go alone, or should we take Dovewing with us, too?"

"Alone. Me and you," Jayfeather replied. Lionblaze nodded, and the two headed out of the camp.

They headed towards the lake, pausing once to collect a bit of catmint. Jayfeather wanted to be prepared.

Sitting by the lakeshore, Lionblaze was about to ask Jayfeather something when a crash was heard in the woods. Starlings and blackbirds flew as Lionblaze and Jayfeather hurried towards the sound.

As they reached the relative spot of the crash, they saw to cats, lying on the ground, opening their eyes. The tom was a light gray with strange dark blueish-grayish arrow markings, and he had glowing gray eyes. The she-cat was black, and she had green eyes. Something was off about her eyes, though. They reminded Lionblaze of Jayfeather's sightless eyes.

"Jayfeather," he whispered, nudging him. "The she-cat's blind like you!"

"Great," Jayfeather mumbled. He was too busy studying these strange cats. They seemed different, like Danny and Sam, the strange loners that had passed by just a few sunrises ago.

As they got up on their feet, Lionblaze asked, "Who are you, and why are you in ThunderClan's territory?"

The tom blinked. "Um, my name is Aang, and this is Toph. We weren't trying to- I mean, we didn't know- Well, what is ThunderClan?"

Jayfeather sighed. What strange names they had! And the way the tom talked was very, _very_ different.

"Shut up, Twinkle Toes," Toph said. She turned to them, her blind eyes twinkling. "Look, we didn't know. Sorry."

"Wait," Lionblaze said, confused. "Is his name Aang or...or...or Twinkle Toes?"

Toph snickered as Aang replied, "My name is **Aang**. Twinkle Toes is her nickname for me. She gives all of her 'pals' nicknames. Like Sokka is Sock, Zuko is Sunshine, and Katara is Sugar Queen. What are your names?"

"I'm Lionblaze, and this is Jayfeather," Lionblaze replied.

"Then your new nickname is Blazey, and his is...Wind Wing," Toph told them.

Lionblaze muttered, "Blazey?" He at least knew where his nickname came from.

"Why am I Wind Wing?" Jayfeather asked, puzzled.

"'Cause I couldn't think of anything better," Toph replied hastily.

Suddenly Lionblaze's voice grew to a growl. "You are coming with us to see Firestar immediately."

Aang, frightened, began to follow Lionblaze quickly. But Toph said, "Come on, Blazey. We could just sit here and chat-"

She was cut off as Lionblaze turned and lunged at her. But when he was basically on top of her, she sidestepped, causing him to miss. A growl rose once more in his throat.

"Just go," Jayfeather said, pushing her on. The four padded towards the camp. When they were quite near the entrance, Jayfeather turned to Toph.

"How did you sidestep Lionblaze? He's the best fighter in ThunderClan! And he said you were probably blind or something."

"Why'd he have to tell you that? Can't you see for yourself?" she retorted.

"I'm blind, too," he told her. That softened her a bit.

"Well, even though I was born blind, I've never had a problem seeing. I 'see' through my feet. I pick up the vibrations others make when they move, and I can use that to tell where trees and things are as well."

Jayfeather nodded, slightly confused, but impressed all the same.

"We're here," Lionblaze said. And they entered the camp.

* * *

Aang and Toph are in **trouble**!!! Hehehe...

BTW, this is my first ATLA fic, so I hope you like! Adios!


	3. Chapter 2

**Warriors: Power Within**

**Chapter 2**

Aang glanced around the camp. The golden cat, Lionblaze, watched him closely. Toph stood behind them with Jayfeather. Suddenly the blind Earthbender turned to the blind medicine cat. "Hey, Jay-Jay. That's your new nickname, Jayfeather," Toph added when he didn't reply. "Do you like your new nickname, Jay-Jay? 'Cause even if ya don't I'm still gonna call you that."

Jayfeather mumbled inaudible words under his breath before saying, "Call me whatever, Toph."

Toph smiled. But it didn't last. Firestar, emerging from the nursery, noticed the two newcomers. "More of them?" he asked. "Are they looking for Nightfrost and Blackpool – or Danny and Sam?"

"No, I don't think so. They seem different than them," Lionblaze said. "Firestar, this is Aang and the she-cat is Toph."

Aang dipped his head in greeting. Firestar expected Toph to do the same, but she just stared ahead like Jayfeather sometimes did. "Is she alright?" Firestar questioned.

Suddenly Toph turned to face him, cloudy eyes lit up like a blazing flame. "I'm fine! Don't ask me if I'm fine when I clearly am fine! I'll rip you to shreds, dunderhead!"

Firestar stepped back, appalled. A growl rumbled in his throat.

"Toph!" Aang hissed. "Don't talk like that! He didn't know you were blind! And I think he's got a really important role here, so shut it!"

Then Aang turned to Firestar. "Sorry. Toph's blind and she probably didn't know where you were standing and she especially didn't know that you hold a high rank here."

Toph muttered, "I can see just fine, Twinkle Toes," but he didn't seem to hear. Firestar dipped his head to them.

"My name is Firestar, and I'm the leader of ThunderClan. I'll ignore her for now, then. Would you two like to stay here until you can figure out where to go?"

Before Aang could reply, Toph said, "Sure, Firey. Where's a bed? I'm _so_ tired." She turned to Lionblaze. "Hey Blazey, where's the beds around here?"

Firestar cocked his head. "Firey?" Aang sighed. "Nickname. Lionblaze is Blazey, Jayfeather's been promoted to Jay-Jay, apparently you're Firey, she calls me Twinkle Toes – long story – and our friend Sokka is Sock, his sister Katara is Sugar Queen, and our glum pal Zuko is Sunshine."

Firestar shook his head. "Great StarClan, this is going to be one crazy time." He turned and leapt up onto Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" he called.

Aang watched as cats came streaming into the clearing. Firestar gazed down upon them. "Cats of ThunderClan," he said, "we have found two more loners in our territory. The gray tom with the strange markings is called Aang and the blind black she-cat is called Toph. They are allowed to stay until they wish to leave."

The short meeting over, Firestar bounded down the rocks to the newcomers, Brambleclaw, Brackenfur, Sorreltail, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Graystripe and Dustpelt following behind him.

"Aang, Toph, these are some of our senior warriors, Graystripe, Dustpelt, Brackenfur, Sorreltail, Cloudtail, Brightheart, and Brambleclaw," Firestar said, indicating each cat with a flick of his tail.

"Hello," Aang said, dipping his head. When Toph didn't do the same, he nudged her. "Hey!" she hissed. Then she realized what he meant for her to do. "Oh." She dipped her head to the warriors.

"They will share the duty of training you two while I train my own apprentice, Firepaw."

"Fine," they replied.

The warriors guided them to the training hollow. When they got there, Toph turned to Dustpelt and Cloudtail. "Dusty, Cloudy, what are we doing?"

The two toms bristled until Aang stepped in. "Nicknames," he explained again. "She gives everyone nicknames. Firestar is Firey, Lionblaze is Blazey, Jayfeather is Jay-Jay, and she calls me Twinkle Toes because I'm light on my feet. Our friend Sokka is Sock, Zuko is Sunshine, and Katara is Sugar Queen."

"So now I'm Dusty and he's Cloudy?" Dustpelt asked, still faintly confused.

"Yep," Toph replied. She turned to the others. "Brightheart is Sweetness, Sorreltail is Sorrel, Graystripe is Gray, Brackenfur is Prickly, and Brambleclaw is Sharpy."

"Sweetness?" "Prickly?" "Sharpy?"

"I couldn't think of anything better," Toph replied with a shrug. Then a sinister smile came onto her face. "You have a lot of Clanmates, right? Well, spread the news that I'm giving out nicknames tonight if they don't have one already."

Dustpelt sighed and Graystripe shook his head. "Great."

Aang was amused, but wanted to get something done. "Hey, so, can we start training now?"

Brightheart nodded with semi-relief. "Yes. Let's get working on you two."

* * *

This is gonna be fun. I get to come up with nicknames for every single cat in ThunderClan. Whoop-dee-doo.

Toph: you'd better get over here and help me unless you wanna be crushed by a rock!

Me: Fine, Toph, I'm coming! Review, please, and leave any suggestions you want for nicknames.

Also, please vote in my poll for names for Foxpaw and Icepaw in **_Fairly Odd Warriors_**. Thanks, see ya!


	4. Chapter 3 NAMES!

This chapter is mostly the nicknames Toph gives everybody. :)

* * *

**Warriors: Power Within**

**Chapter 3**

"Line up!" Toph cried. Lionblaze blinked. The blind she-cat sure was pushy! Jayfeather, Firestar, Brambleclaw, Dustpelt, Cloudtail, Sorreltail, Graystripe, Brackenfur, and Brightheart were standing behind them. Graystripe and Dustpelt were muttering inaudiable words with Firestar, while the other cats chatted about the scenario. Aang came over and stood next to Toph as Firestar approached the rest of the Clan.

"ThunderClan, listen to Toph!" he instructed. Toph stepped forward.

"Various cat peoples, I am going to give you nicknames. Aang here is Twinkle Toes, his girlfriend Katara is Sugar Queen, Sugar Queen's brother Sokka is Sock, and our glum ol' pal Zuko is Sunshine. Lionblaze is Blazey, Jayfeather is Jay-Jay, Dustpelt is Dusty, Cloudtail is Cloudy, Brambleclaw is Sharpy, Brackenfur is Prickly, Brightheart is Sweetness, Sorreltail is Sorrel, Graystripe is Gray, and Firestar is Firey. Now, **line up so I can name you!!!!**" Toph yowled. The cats instantly obeyed. After a long, _long_ naming session, these were the results:

Firestar = Firey

Brambleclaw = Sharpy

Jayfeather = Jay-Jay

Dustpelt = Dusty

Cloudtail = Cloudy

Brackenfur = Prickly

Sorreltail = Sorrel

Thornclaw = Thorny

Brightheart = Sweetness

Ferncloud = Ferny

Leafpool = Leafy

Spiderleg = Spider

Birchfall = Brichy

Graystripe = Gray

Millie = Millie

Hazeltail = Hazel

Mousewhisker = Mousey

Cinderheart = Cinder

Poppyfrost = Poppy

Lionblaze = Blazey

Icestorm = Icy

Foxpelt = Foxy

Rosepetal = Rosey

Toadspots = Toady

Briarleaf = Briar

Bumblestripe = Bumbley

Blossomwish = Blossomy

Dovewing = Dovey

Ivyfern = Ivy

Starsong = Stary

Darkpelt = Darky

Skyheart = Sky

Firepaw = Firey 2

Rockpaw = Rocky

Leopardpaw = Leopard

Frostpaw = Frosty

Oakpaw = Oaky

Mistpaw = Misty

Sandstorm = Sandy  
Sparkkit = Sparky  
Blazekit = Blazey 2  
Maplekit = Maple

Squirrelflight = Squirrely

Whitewing = Whitey  
Sunkit = Sunny  
Snowkit = Snowy  
Rainkit = Rainy

Daisy = Daisy  
Birdkit = Birdy  
Dawnkit = Dawn  
Stormkit = Stormy

Longtail = Longy

Purdy = Purdy

Mousefur = Mousefur

Toph was satisfied by her naming critique. Millie, Daisy, and Purdy kept their names, and the only cat to keep their warrior name was Mousefur. The only reason Toph obliged was because she didn't want her ears to get clawed off.

Most names took off the last part and had a -y added on, but that was OK. Toph smirked. Her power did not go unnoticed. It was like when she played Melon Lord. Now _that_ was fun!

Toph sighed and curled up next to Twinkle Toes and Rosey. It had been a good day.

* * *

Eh, sorry. Nicknames are hard, so Toph and I settled for adding -y at the end.

Toph: I think Rocky is the coolest name!

Me: you only say that 'cause you like rocks.

Toph: Hello! Earthbender! Rocks are Earth, and Earth is a good thing for we earthbenders!

Aang: Oh good grief. Please review!


	5. Chapter 4

YAY!! WARRIOR NAMES!!!

* * *

**Warriors: Power Within**

**Chapter 4**

"Toph, from this moment you will be known as Stoneflower. StarClan honors your strong will. Aang, you will be known as Mistfang. StarClan honors your good heart."

"Sweet," Toph said. "I love my name! Stoneflower totally fits. But Mistfang? Why Mistfang for you, Twinkle Toes?"

"Jeez, Toph," Aang muttered. "I'm gray and blue. Maybe that's why, _Stoney_."

Toph gasped. "Stoney. I love it. It's the perfect nickname for me!" Aang sighed as Brambleclaw came over. "Hunting patrol," he said.

"Oh...okay," Aang mumbled. He was a vegatarian. Killing animals, even to survive, was_ not_ how he rolled.

Toph shrugged and followed. Brambleclaw led them, along with Lionblaze, Ivyfern, and Starsong, out into the forest.

"Cool name, Stoneflower," Ivyfern said.

"Thanks, Ivy," Toph said. "And call me Stoney for my nickname.

"Okay...Stoney," Ivyfern complied. Starsong blinked. "Do we have to call Mistfang Misty now, then, or is he still Twinkle Toes?"

"Twinkle Toes...Misty...either one works, Stary," Toph told the she-cat. Then something occured to her. "Wait, he can't be Misty! Mistpaw is Misty! So he's just Twinkle Toes, got it? Ya here me, Ivy, Stary, Blazey? Hey Sharpy! Tell everyone Twinkle Toes is still Twinkle Toes! Not Misty! Mistpaw is Misty, and Twinkle Toes shall not be called Misty 2!"

"Stoneflower, shush, you'll scare all the prey," Brambleclaw hissed.

"I prefer Stoney now," Toph muttered. Then she felt something. Movement. A...a cat.

"Guys, there's a cat out here," she whispered. "No, four cats!" Everyone looked at her, except for Aang, who sniffed the air, secretly using his airbending to draw in scents from farther away. "She's right. It's not a ThunderClan cat, either. It's....I think it's ShadowClan."

Then the bushes trembled, and out stepped some ShadowClan cats. One was a tortoiseshell she-cat, and the other female was a cream color. One male was a dark brown tabby, and the other was ginger.

Lionblaze recognized them. "Tigerstripe? Dawnpetal? Flameheart? Tawnypelt? What are you doing here?"

Tawnypelt ignored him, and began to talk frantically to Brambleclaw, but her kits went to Lionblaze. "It's Sol! He's come back, and...and he's driven out Blackstar and Littlecloud!" Dawnpetal said.

"And he drove me out too, since I was Littlecloud's apprentice," Flameheart added. "Dawnpetal, Tigerstripe, and Tawnypelt came with me. He's begun to drive out any cat who defies him as ShadowClan's leader, and he had to get rid of Blackstar and Littlecloud so we would have no connection to StarClan!"

"Easy, Flamey," Toph said, stepping in. Flameheart looked at her with disbelief. "_Flamey?!_ What? You crazy she-cat! I'm Flameheart!"

"Flameheart, calm down," Starsong instructed. "It's your nickname."

"My what?" Flameheart asked, still confused. Aang sighed and stepped up. "A nickname. Toph, or Stoneflower now, gives everybody a nickname. I'm Twinkle Toes, our friend Zuko is Sunshine, my...er...mate, Katara, is Sugar Queen, and her brother Sokka is Sock. Starsong is Stary, Lionblaze is Blazey, Ivyfern is Ivy, Jayfeather is Jay-Jay, Brambleclaw is Sharpy, and...well, she gave everyone in ThunderClan a nickname, including herself."

"Stoney, short for Stoneflower," Toph said proudly. "Aang, or Mistfang, here would have been Misty, but Mistpaw's Misty, so he's Twinkle Toes till the end."

"O...kay?" Flameheart said. Dawnpetal stepped up. "So, am I going to be, like, Dawny or something?" Toph brightened. "That's a great name! What do you think, Tigey?"

"_Tigey?_ I refused to be called Tigey," Tigerstripe informed. Toph grinned evily. "Either that or Stripey."

Tigerstripe considered. "Um...Tigey's good."

Brambleclaw then came over. "I'm going to allow Tawnypelt and her kits-"

"We're warriors now!" Dawnpetal cut in. Brambleclaw glared at her, then continued, "I'm going to let them stay in ThunderClan until a ShadowClan cat drives out Sol."

"Okay, whatever, Sharpy. But Tawny, Flamey, Tigey, and Dawny are hunting for themselves," Toph said. Tawnypelt stared at her as they began to walk back.

"You don't mind her calling you Sharpy?" Tawnypelt asked in disbelief. "And what was with her just calling me Tawny?"

"She gives everyone nicknames. A habit of hers, I think," Brambleclaw explained. "Stoneflower is...well, she's pretty bold. She's blind, too, but she's quite impressive."

"Hmm...well, Sharpy, I hope StarClan helps you with her," Tawnypelt purred. Toph cried, "I heard that!"

* * *

Okay, I know, weird, but I wanted a plot twist, so here you go! ENJOY I OWN NOTHING REVIEW BYE!!! =D


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry writer's block sucks but sugar rocks ON WITH THE STORY!!!

* * *

**Warriors: Power Within**

**Chapter 5**

_Toph's POV_

I could sense everyone around me. Cats, different cats, one of them Twinkle Toes. How we became cats is still a mystery, but I feel it was for something important.

They were talking about a cat named Nightfrost, or Danny, and his 'mate' Blackpool, or Sam. I was curious, so I tuned in with my ears; one said how Nightfrost was a half spirit, and how he was the one who had caused the green claw marks seen on some enemy cats in the BloodClan battle. Others remarked about how he saved Firestar and the Clan from a vengeful spirit of a cat called Tigerstar. He sounded important, and I guess they wanted him back for protection.

But, hey, now they have me, blind earth-bender, sand-bender, and metal-bender. Of course, Aang wants to stay hidden, so...

Tigey, Flamey, Dawny, and Tawny were interesting. And this Sol cat sounded neat, too. I was going to go check this place out. I guess, however, I wasn't alone.

_Normal POV_

Jayfeather made sure no one was awake. Lionblaze beside him, the brothers made a dash for the thorn tunnel, until Lionblaze skidded to a stop, making Jayfeather crash into him. Jayfeather scented Stoneflower in front of them. But Stoneflower dashed into the woods. Was she crazy or something? She was blind, too! What was it with all these strange cats nowadays?

_Toph's POV_

I ran. I knew they were following me, and I almost threw up a stone wall, but I resisted the urge to earthbend. Instead, I used my powers to my advantage, using it to aid me, making me go faster.

"Wait!" Jay-Jay called. Blazey was instructing him when and where to turn from things, but I didn't care. I pushed on, past those scent markers from that one partol I went on. I was Toph, Stoneflower, Stoney, greatest earthbender ever, my space-rock bracelet still on my arm, and no one, not even my former teacher and the announcer at the Earth Rumbles, could defeat me.

But I stopped when a voice said, "Hello."

_Normal POV_

Toph skidded to a stop. Lionblaze and Jayfeather did, too, gazing at the star-glazed cat. A flash, and...Jayfeather could see. He recognized the starry cat instantly.

"Brightspirit!"

"Hello, Jayfeather. Lionblaze, Toph," Brightspirit greeted.

"Wait a minute. How do you know who I am? Who are you? Where are you, anyway?" Toph demanded, stepping closer, a dangerous light flaring in her clouded eyes.

"Toph, I am right in front of you. And I am a StarClan cat, who are the spirits of these Clan cats," Brightspirit replied.

"Oh, Twinkle Toes would love this spirit stuff," Toph murmured.

"Brightspirit, why are you here?" Jayfeather asked.

"I knew you would try to drive Sol out. I warn you, not everything will go accordingly. Be aware of all that happens. I will see you again," the starry she-cat meowed. Then Brightspirit faded and Jayfeather's vision went black.

"So, you coming or what?" Toph asked after a moment. She plunged off into the woods to the ShadowClan camp.

"Wow, that Stoneflower sure can run," Lionblaze commented, trying to catch up.

"Mmh," Jayfeather muttered.

_**Line Break**_

"Mistfang....Mistfang...Mistfang!" A paw prodded Aang in the side, jolting him awake.

"Ah! What...?" Aang mumbled, shaking his head.

"Mistfang, have you seen Jayfeather?" the voice asked again. Aang saw Mistpaw, the medicine cat apprentice, standing over him. "I woke up and Jayfeather was gone!"

"Yeah, Lionblaze isn't here either," Foxpelt commented, stretching. "Where'd they go?"

"Wait..." Aang muttered. He turned to Toph's...**empty** nest! What?

"Toph! Er, Stoneflower!" Aang cried.

"That's three cats missing, then," Foxpelt said, drawing his daughter, Mistpaw, near him. "Where did they go?"

Aang recalled the ShadowClan and Sol stuff. He looked at Foxpelt. "I think I know..."

* * *

Meh, all I could get. This one _does_ have ties with A Hero Rising. The next book in the trilogy, The Greatest Battle, also has ties with this and Hero Rising, fwi. I hope you stay tuned!

~Linzerj =D


	7. Chapter 6

Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

* * *

**Warriors: Power Within**

**Chapter 6**

Lionblaze looked down into the ShadowClan camp. Yup, Sol was there all right. He turned to Jayfeather and Stoneflower - for a minute he doubted they could do anything, seeing as they were both blind. But Toph was determined to charge right down there and destroy every last one of them.

"Okay, we need a plan," the golden tom said to the others. "We could pretend to be StarClan again..."

Then he noticed Stoneflower had dissapeared. "Jayfeather...where's Stoneflower?" His brother shrugged, and Lionblaze slapped himself with his tail. "Great..."

---

Toph creeped down the slope, underground, of course. She kept on going until she was right under the cat identified as Sol. She readied herself to try her earthbending as a cat. She just hope no one got suspicious after she catapaulted him far, far away.

"Three...two...one! Go!" she said, and stomped on the ground, raising her head up. She felt the ground beneath Sol move upwards and... there was the yowl and cats talking about what had happened. He was long gone.

---

Lionblaze watched as Sol was flung into the air by some strange rock pillar that had rose from the ground. He didn't know why, but it just screamed Stoneflower.

He couldn't worry about that, though. Right now, he and Jayfeather had to get out of there before they were discovered. So the brothers ran. They ran back to the border, and, suprisingly, Stoneflower was there. Her blind eyes glinted as she glared at them.

"You tell anyone what happens and you'll be the ones thrown into the air," she warned. Then she turned and padded away. Jayfeather gaped. "Uh...whoa..."

Lionblaze sighed. "She-cats..." he mumbled as he and Jayfeather followed Stoneflower. "Great StarClan...

---

"Toph!! That was dangerous!!" Aang screeched. Toph sighed. "Shut up, Tiwnkle Toes. It's all good. I told them not to tell anyone. We'll be safe. Trust me."

Aang grumbled as he curled up in the nest next to Toph. _Oh, spirits, help us,_ he prayed. Then he went to sleep.

* * *

I'm in a writer's block, so...sorry!! LATERS, REVIEW, BYE!!!


	8. Chapter 7

I am SO sorry for not updating! Writers blocks are HORRIBLE!!!

I WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

* * *

**Warriors: Power Within**

**Chapter 7**

A very anxious Katara, Sokka, and Suki had searched everywhere for their friends for a week, but Toph and Aang were gone. They went to the last place they had been seen; the book room. There was the poster that they had been looking at. Katara sighed. "Oh, Ocean Spirit and Moon Spirit, please guide me to my lost friends."

As if in answer, the wind began to howl around them. "KATARA!!" Sokka screamed. Then in a flash, it was over. They blacked out, but Katara could tell they weren't in Ba Sing Se anymore.

~-~-~-~

Aang heard a crash as he set out on the dawn patrol with Lionblaze and Skyheart. "Great. More falling guests," Skyheart muttered as she ran towards the site. There were three cats lying there; a light brown tabby she-cat with purple-hazel eyes, a dark brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes, and a brown tabby she-cat with pretty ocean-blue eyes.

"Katara? Sokka? Suki?" Aang asked in disbelief. Katara, the brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, looked up and smiled. "Aang!" Sokka and Suki looked up too, and their eyes lit up at the sight of the Avatar. "Oh, Aang!! You're safe!" Katara said, as she and the other two scrambled to their paws to embrace their freind.

"Oh, Aang, we were so worried!!" Katara cried as Skyheart and Lionblaze looked on. Sokka pawed Aang over the ear. "Hey, Aang, great to see you again."

"Where's Toph, Aang? She was with you, right?" Suki asked, looking around. Lionblaze stepped into the group reunion.

"You mean the black she-cat with the green eyes? The blind one? She's at camp," Lionblaze said cooly.

"That's where you're coming with us," Skyheart added, walking upp besides the older warrior. "You have to explain to Firestar what's going on."

Katara gulped, Sokka and Suki took a pace back, but Aang held his ground. "Skyheart, Lionblaze, these are my friends! We were separated, and that's how Toph - er, Stoneflower - and I got to be here! They were obviously really worried about me! Can't we leave it at that?"

"Sorry, Mistfang, but your friends have to speak with Firestar. It's in the warrior code," Lionblaze hissed. He beckoned with his tail, and the group of cats reluctantly got up and followed.

"What's up with him calling you Mistfang and Toph Stoneflower?" Katara asked Aang in a whisper.

"It's a ritual of theirs," Aang hissed back. "Warrior names or something."

"Well, let's hope we can get out of here," Sokka muttered. "I don't have my sword!"

"And I don't have my fans, but that's never held me back," Suki replied. "Besides, we've got claws and teeth now."

"Though... I wonder if we can still bend," Katara murmured as they approached the camp. The cats parted through the thorn barrier. Firestar's green eyes scanned them over as he stood up from where he was sitting and padded over to the newcomers.

"Well, what have we now?"

* * *

CLIFFIE!!!

Review! Bye!


	9. Chapter 8

YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER!! I apologize for long waits, but Algebra midterms are coming up, and my teachers seem to enjoy loading me with schoolwork. Oh well, enjoy what you get!!

* * *

**Warriors: Power Within**

**Chapter 8**

"Well, what have we now?" Firestar asked. When Aang opened his mouth to speak, Toph suddenly came bounding over.

"Sokka? Suki? Katara?" she asked, sniffing the air. "It's you!!" She leapt into the air, her cloudy green eyes sparkling. "Sokka, say something funny!"

"Funny how?" Sokka asked. Toph burst out laughing, and Katara sighed. "Same old Toph."

"Anyway, Firestar, these are my friends, Katara, Suki, and Sokka," Aang explained. Firestar cocked his head, looking them over.

"Interesting... Well, welcome to our camp!" Firestar said. "Katara, Sokka, Suki, I wish to give you warrior names. Wait one moment..."

Firestar bounded up to the Highledge and called, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan Meeting!"

Cats poured out of dens, and Firestar called, "ThunderClan, Stoneflower and Mistfang's friends have come to join us, and I shall give them warrior names! Suki, from this moment you will be known as Flowerpetal. Sokka, from this moment you will be known as Mudpelt. Katara, from this moment you will be known as Rainfall. Welcome to ThunderClan."

"Flowerpetal! Mudpelt! Rainfall! Flowerpetal! Mudpelt! Rainfall!" the cats cheered. Toph and Aang joined in, too, and Katara, Sokka, and Suki padded over to them with wide eyes.

"Is that a custom?" Suki asked. "It's so formal!"

"Yep! I'm Mistfang, and Toph is Stoneflower," Aang said. "She gave out nicknames to all the cats, too."

"Hey Jay-Jay!" Toph was calling. An agitated Jayfeather flicked his tail and said, "Hi Stoneflower," before stalking away. Toph sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Flowerpetal, Rainfall, Stoneflower," a cat called. Brightheart was walking over to the she-cats, and Sokka and Aang stepped back. "Would you like to come on a hunting patrol with me?"

"Sure!" Katara mewed. "Um, but, what happened to your face?"

Brightheart murmured, "When I was an apprentice a cat named Swiftpaw and I were mauled by a pack of vicious dogs in the old forest. Swiftpaw was killed, and... well, you can see what happened to me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Suki whispered.

"It's fine," Brightheart said. The she-cats padded away, chatting. Sokka sighed.

"Man, girls are so weird," he said. Aang laughed. "Tell me about it... Mudpelt."

"Hey!" Sokka said. He pounced on Aang, and the two tussled on the ground until they bumped into white paws. They looked up to see Cloudtail's angry face.

"Are you two going to roll around like kits, or were you going to join a hunting patrol?" he asked as Spiderleg and Thornclaw appeared. Aang and Sokka stood up.

"Sorry, er, Cloudtail," Sokka stammered. "We were, uh..."

"Being silly!" Cloudtail finished. "Now lets go. If this Clan gets an bigger..."

Thornclaw, Cloudtail, and Spiderleg headed for the thorn barrier, with Sokka and Aang following. Darkness was falling, and they merged into the shadows as they padded through the forest.

Someone was watching...

* * *

CLIFFIE!! Yay, I finished it, and with a cliffie! Tomorrow are midterms, and Wednsday we finish midterms and give in our 2nd Washington DC thingy, and I have lots going on after school, so... don't expect too much of me. I'll try and get up another update soon, but don't expect me until my February vacation.

I just got finished listening to Bring Me to Life by Evanescence, Weight of the World by Evanescence, and Savin' Me by Nickelback! YAY!!

Review, please! See ya!!


	10. Chapter 9

I'M SO SO SO SO_ SO_ SORRY!!! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR ALL MY LOVING FANS!

This one _might_ be shorter than Warriors: A Hero Rising, but in the next and final book in this series, Warriors: Final Stand, the ATLA people remain, and the DP people come back, yay! I also add in a few more cartoon peoples...

Whatever, enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**Warriors: Power Within**

**Chapter 9**

Brambleclaw hesitated at the bramble screen into the nursery. Jayfeather poked his head out, catching the tom's scent. "Come on in, Brambleclaw. Come see your kits..."

Jayfeather knew Brambleclaw was still uncertain about his choice in taking Squirrelflight back as a mate, but what was done was simply done. The deputy sighed and poked his head in. Two kits were suckling from Squirrelflight, a tom and a she-cat. The she-cat was a light ginger with white flecks, and the tom was a dark brown with black tabby stripes.

"What are their names?" Brambleclaw asked. Squirrelflight looked up at him, then back down at her kits.

"I've named the tom Shadowkit, but I wanted you to name the she-cat," Squirrelflight told him. Brambleclaw hesitated for a moment, then suggested, "How about Lightningkit?"

"That's a perfect name," Squirrelflight purred. Jayfeather slipped out of the nursery to leave them alone, but bumped into someone as he did.

"Ow! Watch where you're -" Toph stopped as she realized who it was. "Oh, sorry, Jayfeather."

"No problem, Stoneflower," Jayfeather murmured, walking around the blind she-cat to sit by Lionblaze, Icestorm, and Foxpelt. Firestar was up on the Highledge, preparing to do apprentice and warrior naming ceremonies.

"ThunderClan, Sunkit, Snowkit, and Rainkit have reached their sixth moon. It is time for them to become apprentices!" the ginger tom yowled. "Sunkit, until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Sunpaw. Brightheart, you are a noble warrior. I trust you to mentor Sunpaw well. Snowkit, until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw. Hazeltail, you are a fine young cat, and I hope you will teach Snowpaw everything you know. Rainkit, until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Rainpaw. Brackenfur, I trust you to be a good mentor to Rainpaw."

"Rainpaw! Sunpaw! Snowpaw!" the Clan cheered. On the edge of the clearing, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Aang, and Suki were murmuring to each other, commenting on ThunderClan's way of life.

"I never knew how important things like that were to these cats," Katara whispered.

"Yeah, I know," Suki added. "Every culture is different."

"Shh, guys, he's gonna do something else," Aang hissed.

"I have another ceremony to perform today. Leopardpaw, Rockpaw, Frostpaw, and Firepaw are ready to become warriors! Step forward." The young cats obeyed, and Firestar continued, "Leopardpaw, Rockpaw, Frostpaw, Firepaw, do you all promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"I do."

"I do."

"I do."

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Frostpaw, from this moment you will be known as Frostleaf. StarClan honors your kindness and loyalty. Rockpaw, from this moment you will be known as Rockfang. StarClan honors your strength and courage. Leopardpaw, from this moment you will be known as Leopardflower. StarClan honors your nobility and bravery. And Firepaw, from this moment you will be known as Firestorm. StarClan honors your stealth and strong will." As each cat recieved their warrior name, they licked Firestar's shoulder in respect before stepping back.

"Frostleaf! Rockfang! Leopardflower! Firestorm!"

"These young cats will sit vigil tonight at the camp entrance!" Firestar declared. A few more cheers arose from the crowd of cats as the young warriors made their way to the entrance to sit and guard the camp.

And it would be needed...

---

A shadow slunk through the undergrowth, followed by another. A stealthy army of them stepped lightly through the shrubs, careful not to awaken anyone. The ambush was ready...

"Attack!"

* * *

GASP!! A cliffie, noo!! Even I don't know what's going to happen next... actually, I do, and it's kinda cheesy...

Till next time, laters!!


	11. Chapter 10

This is where hints about the next book come in. Might be the last chapter before the epilogue - I dunno. We'll see what happens...

* * *

**Warriors: Power Within**

**Chapter 10**

"FIRESTAR!!!" "FIRESTAR!!!" terrified yowls awoke the camp, and Toph hissed. She was having such a good nap...

"We're under attack!!" OK, that was worth getting up for.

"ThunderClan, get out of the camp!" That was Firestar's voice, strong and commanding, coming from the Highledge. "Regroup by the lake!"

Toph struggled to her feet and made her way towards the exit, only to bump into someone. "Stoneflower, watch it!" came the annoyed hiss of Cloudtail.

"Sorry, I can't see, remember?" Toph shot back, but he wasalready gone. Toph managed to get out of the camp and followed the other cats, but stopped when she felt another cat coming at her. As it's paws hit the ground, she made a small movement that shifted the ground under the paws of the attacking enemy, sending him sprawling onto his side. Toph picked up the pace until she was running full out next to Jayfeather.

"Some way to wake up, huh?" she panted.

"Just keep running," Jayfeather shot back.

Most of the cats had reached the beach. Toph heard Dustpelt asking Firestar, "Now what? We're dead meat for sure!"

Suddenly a cool mist sprouted from the lake, covering the cats. _Katara and Aang are trying to make cover for us!_ Toph realized. But Jayfeather heard this thought.

"Stoneflower," he hissed as quietly as possible. "How are Mistfang and Rainfall able to make mist?"

"Uh... you know how I can do... _things_ with the earth? Kata- Rainfall can do... stuff with water and Aa- Mistfang can do... well, almost anything with water, earth, fire, _and_ air," Toph confessed quietly. Jayfeather nodded as other cats began commenting on the strangeness of the mist cover.

"What if they attack us when we can barely see?" Sorreltail asked nervously. "What about the kits?"

"If we're quiet, maybe they won't suspect we're here!" Sokka hissed. Cats murmured in agreement and an eerie quiet settled over the uddled cats. Jayfeather and Toph stood away from the rest of the cats, closest to the water. Finally Toph couldn't stand it.

"Jayfeather," she hissed. "I'm going to track them, litterally under their paws, OK?" she hissed. Jayfeather sighed in resentment as a small hole appeared under Toph's paws and she slipped under ground. Before anyone else could notice, the hole closed up, and Jayfeather let out another sigh. What a crazy she-cat...

---

Toph quickly found the strange cats. They had split up into three groups of ten cats each - thirty cats total. She found the group with the loudest cats who were talking about what they were doing and listened in.

"Why did The Brain have to make such a stupid invention to use on the Teen Titans and now us?" she heard one cat ask. "They were all split up anyway - who cares anymore?"

"The Brain wants to make sure!" another cat hissed back. "But at least we have a way home - come on, we'll report back to him now. You're right, actually - who cares!"

_The Teen Titans? What?_ Toph wondered to herself. She wasn't sure if she should share this information or not...

---

No one had missed Toph, so she had no reason to explain anything. Even Jayfeather was mildly unconcerned. However, Toph was unsure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

By the time she returned the mist was clearing out, and cats were headed back to camp. She heard Mistpaw mutter about how she hoped this was a one-time deal to her brother Oakpaw. She sighed. Maybe this wasn't going to be all that bad...

But they had to get home soon... she was missing having cooked meals, and could tell Aang was still uneasy eating meat, much less raw meat. How had they gotten there anyway? Why was this even happening?

She couldn't even imagine the answers.

* * *

Yep, next chapter's the epilogue. Sorry folks, but I'll get Warriors: Final Stand up ASAP! It will be able to be found in the Warriors and Cartoon X-Overs crossover section.

Okay, Linzerj out!


	12. Epilogue

EPILOGUE!!!

This has some more Teen Titans things in it so....yeah...

* * *

**Warriors: Power Within**

**Epilogue**

"Ooh... where am I?" a green tom groaned, sitting up. He stretched for a moment before realizing he was a cat, then shrugged. Whatever... but a silver she-cat with violet-blue spots caught his attention.

"Hmm...?" she groaned, trying to stand before tripping over her paws. She saw the green tom and scowled. "Beast Boy, do you know why I'm a cat?"

"Nope. But you kinda look cute as a cat, Raven," Beast Boy purred. Raven scowled again.

"Hurting you isn't beneath me."

"So?"

"... Where are Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and all those other Titans we were with, like... like Bumblebee, Aqualad, Speedy, Argent, Mas y Menos, Jinx, and Kidflash?"

"I dunno..."

"...Great..."

---

Jayfeather moaned, tossing and turning in his sleep. He was having a strange dream of a green tabby tom and a silver she-cat with violet-blue spots... and Tigerstar attacking again. It was all cut off abruptly by Yellowfang's voice:

"_Another storm is coming, Jayfeather, and only the strange cats from far away can help. Old friends and new will come together in another battle...before the rouges destroy you all."_

Ominous, no? XD

So... yeah, stay tuned ladies and gentlemen, because I don't know when the next book is coming out but it will be longer and more actiony than this one and Danny Phantom returns!! YAY!!!

See ya!


End file.
